Anything You Can Do
by Cor Serpentis
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are left behind, and as usual a challange is issued. How will they choose to resolve it? As usual, it comes down to a fight...this time, with very high stakes. NaruxSasumajor boyxboy, not for the faint of heart.


A/N: This is just a one shot lemon, and my first one. Don't shoot me if I suck! I am trying to see if I'm any good at it, 'cause I'm not sure if a lemon will hinder the progress of my other story…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. But I keep him in my closet.

**WARNING! MAJOR BOYXBOY ACTION! NOT FOR MINORS! NC-17! DON'T READ IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG OR OFFENDED BY YAOI!!!!!!**

****

**Anything You Can Do**

Naruto hit the back of his head on the wooden railing that he was sitting against, repeating the process in an effort to stave off boredom. Once again, the members of Team Seven were disinterestedly waiting for Kakashi to give them the day's assignment. Even though he was no longer their sensei, he was still in charge of their development and missions. Naruto and Sasuke were on the verge of entering the Jounin exams, while Sakura was still apprenticed to Tsunade-baa chan. At the age of eighteen, everyone felt that this daily routine was very tiring.

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he appeared in a swirling cloud of chakra smoke. "Kakashi," Naruto said tiredly, "you're late…" Kakashi looked at Naruto, "So energetic, whatever shall we do? Can't let all of that righteous passion be displaced, huh?"

Sasuke looked at them, fully expressing his inner turmoil with such unrivaled eloquence, "Hn."

Sakura hid a yawn behind her hand, "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I guess everyone's just a little bored with the same old thing." Sakura was the only one that continued calling Kakashi 'Kakashi-sensei'; even Naruto stopped calling him that after getting Sasuke back.

A bit miffed at being pulled away from Iruka-stalking for these ungrateful brats, Kakashi put on a happy smile anyway. "I guess it's a good thing that we have a unique mission. Sasuke and Naruto, you two can train if you want-you both will not be participating in this mission. Sakura, you and I will be acting as diplomats to the Lightning Country. Oh, and Naruto, you will be required to stay at Sasuke's until Sakura and I return. See you in two weeks!" With that, he disappeared. Sighing, Sakura headed in the direction of her home to get ready.

Growling, Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Teme, can you believe we can't go! I'm an amazing diplomat! No one has anything on me when it comes to diplomacy!"

"Dobe, you don't have _anything_ when it comes to diplomacy." Sasuke looked around indifferently, finally finding something worth looking at…and it just happened to be in the general direction of Naruto's ass.

"What did you say, teme!" Naruto yelled angrily, "Just so you know, I know everything about diplomacy! I probably can't go because I have to baby-sit you and your bastard ways! Yeah, that's why my diplomatic skills are being wasted, because you can't hold a candle to me when it comes to people!" Naruto returned to fuming over being left behind, when the blond remembered the second part of their 'mission'. "Teme, why do I have to stay with you?" Naruto didn't know if he could survive two weeks with the Uchiha, at least, not without taking the other's virginity. Which would be fun, but could possibly mess things up.

"Like I know, dobe. It's probably to make sure you don't do something to get yourself killed." Sasuke said, superiority rolling off of the raven-haired shinobi in waves. "And who says that you're better than me at diplomacy? Hmm? You and you're _DOBE_ ways are probably more offensive to dignitaries anyway, meaning I'M baby-sitting YOU. You should know by now, anything you can do I do better."

"Teme, what do you know!?" Naruto's pride reacted instantly. God, just because he had a perfect body, perfect hair, lips, nose, mouth, perfect fighting skills, chakra control, balance, grace, and was perfect in general gave him no right to act all superior! "I'll have you know that there is one thing that you can never beat me at!" He knew for a fact that having the demonic ability to manipulate hormones gave him an unrivaled talent at seduction-even though he had never really gone all the way before. Naruto even found a way to weapon-ize his seduction powers.

Sasuke was intrigued, knowing full well that they were roughly equal in almost all things. "And what's that? Dobe-ness?" The blond always spilled information when angry.

Naruto smirked uncharacteristically. "No. However, you're gonna have to earn that tidbit of knowledge."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke headed toward his house. "Come on dobe, we can settle this at my house." _"Then I can claim his tanned, sexy ass. God he's hot…"_

At the Uchiha Mansion

Naruto followed the raven-haired shinobi into the Uchiha compound. He was a little nervous about staying with the ex-avenger. They had their routine spats, but ever since Sasuke came back from Orochimaru (a few years earlier) Naruto had noticed that he felt…something towards the other ninja. Overtime, he came to realize that he was strongly attached to the lithe body in front of him.

Sasuke glanced at the blond following slightly behind him, trying to figure out how to seduce him. Opening the door to his home, Sasuke started to show Naruto around. "The kitchen is here, and no, I don't have ramen. Bathrooms are over there, and if you follow that hallway it leads to the bathhouse. Your room is here, next to mine. You should get your stuff while I get lunch ready." Without waiting for the tanned boy to respond, Sasuke turned around and headed for the kitchen.

Naruto stood there for a moment, stunned at the brevity of the tour he had just been given. After processing all of the information, he headed over to his apartment. As he walked over, he decided to sort out what he was going to do during the two weeks that he was confined in the same home as the object of his desires. Naruto was thinking over all the possible scenarios in his head, and then it hit him. _"I know! I can try that taijutsu I developed."_ With a plan forming in his head, Naruto sped toward his house, desperate to get back to black-haired shinobi that was waiting for him.

Sasuke sat back in his chair as the water boiled for the dobe's ramen (he kept some in hopes that Naruto would show up), he had some leftover onigiri that he would eat. Sighing, he tried to figure out a way to seduce Naruto. _"I guess that I can get him drunk…but I don't really want that-its too much like rape. Maybe if I…ugh…no that won't work…" _Cradling his head in his hands, Sasuke nearly wept out of frustration.

Naruto crashed into the room, like a burst of nuclear energy. It was completely overpowering. Sasuke's inner pervert took over at that moment, _"I wonder if he has that much energy in bed, and I can only imagine what he can do with all that chakra…stop, seduce and claim first, then day dream!"_ Lunch was eaten in relative silence, each shinobi absorbed in their thoughts of seducing the other. As they finished the meal, Sasuke's brows were knit in concentration, whereas the blond had a small, secretive smile.

"Oi, Sasuke, let's…spar. Taijutsu only, 'kay?" Naruto inwardly crossed his fingers. Everything would go so much smoother if there was no ninjutsu or genjutsu involved. He couldn't use his new technique if he was constantly dodging fireballs.

"That's fine with me dobe, you know that I can follow your every move with my sharingan, right dobe? You can't pull a fast one on me." Sasuke sometimes wondered at the apparent stupidity of the dobe. _"Maybe I can beat him into submission…"_

As they crossed the Uchiha compound, Naruto began preparations for his new technique. Sure, Sasuke thought that he could read and copy it, but no, it was like trying to copy Neji and how he attacks chakra points. Housing a demonic fox allowed Naruto the ability to sense hormone glands, and he figured out that he can stimulate how much hormones and which ones are poured into the body. Naruto smirked as they reached the training area, _"Sasuke, Sasuke, what have you gotten yourself into…"_

Both ninja stood equidistance apart, eyeing the other up and down in a decidedly…suggestive manner. Taking traditional taijutsu stances, the both prepared for the other's attack.

In an instant, Sasuke was gone-having disappeared in a burst of speed. Pivoting slightly, Naruto caught the punch that seemingly came out of nowhere. Quickly turning the situation to his advantage, Naruto launched a series of punches and kicks in combination, while Sasuke and his sharingan were able to counter every one. After setting a rhythm, Sasuke unexpectedly advanced toward Naruto and grasped his inner thigh.

Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke's hand lay very close to an ever-hardening muscle due to constant aesthetic stimuli in the form of a certain raven-haired shinobi. Smirking at the reaction, Sasuke moved forward and flipped Naruto into the air by bending at the waist and performing a modified over-the-shoulder throw…which necessitated a firmer grip on the groin area.

Flipping in mid-air, Naruto landed facing Sasuke. Naruto ran at Sasuke, spinning at the last second, knocking the other down. The end result was an awkward hold with Naruto's legs restricting Sasuke's arms while his hands restrained his legs, leaving his face to nuzzle dangerous close to Sasuke's crotch.

Unable to resist the temptation in front of him, Sasuke broke the hold be biting the strong muscles so close to his face. Yelping, the blond jumped off of his opponent and readied himself to defend. Quickly deciding his plan of attack, Sasuke captured Naruto from behind, entangling their limbs seductively.

Feeling Sasuke's firm arousal through his pants, pressing against his ass, Naruto became painfully aware of his own needs. Fighting with these erections magnified the effort put into any sort of movement. Feeling reassured by Sasuke's reciprocated want, Naruto quickly set his bait.

"So, Sasuke," Naruto said in between pants, the sexual tension having made the fight more exhausting than normal. "Seems as though we both want the same…prize. If you will."

"Oh really, dobe," Sasuke responded, "A prize? What do you mean?" he asked innocently, an elegant eyebrow lifted in mock curiosity.

"Oh my," Naruto feigned purity, "hmm…let's see. I know! The winner can…take…the loser in as many ways possible before he collapses…yeah, that seems fitting." The bait was set, now he needed Sasuke to take it.

"Really, now," Sasuke remarked with interest, "I think that I will enjoy my prize." "In fact, I think I have some…props…that can aid me in my victory."

Naruto switched his stance, ready to employ his seduction. "I'm sorry, but I am going to be the one to claim…the prize…oh so many times." Dashing forward, Naruto sent a dagger of chakra into Sasuke's body, triggering a rush of sex hormones.

Grunting, Sasuke felt his body succumb to heat as an overwhelming need to be sated ripped control from his mind. Obsidian eyes gazed at the blond man before him, lust reflecting in his eyes, made more apparent with the smoldering light from the hot afternoon sun. "What the hell did you do?" he breathed out, trying to keep himself from moaning.

"I simply used chakra to…encourage…your healthy libido. If you can't go on, I'll be happy to collect my…prize…immediately. I thought that you could've withstood a few more blows, but, to be fair, everyone else that has experienced this has collapsed from over stimulation. I guess this means that I'll have an extremely sensitive Sasuke in my arms, though." With a foxy grin, Naruto leaned against the barely standing shinobi, and whispered, "Should I start now…or can you wait a bit longer," sending shivers through Sasuke's body.

Incapable of answering, Sasuke lunged at Naruto, desperate to fulfill this ever-growing need. God, how long has he waited for this? Taking Naruto's firm, full lips in a forceful kiss, Sasuke moaned at the sensation that ripped through his body. He pressed into the firm body before him as he felt strong arms wrap around him, gently encompassing his waist. Bringing his hands to the nape of the blond's neck, he buried his fingers in the longish, silken locks of hair.

After recovering from the unexpected passion of the kiss, Naruto slid his tongue out of his mouth and across Sasuke's bottom lip. His pink tongue was immediately granted access to the forbidden chamber that was Sasuke's mouth. The taste was…exotic, stimulating, INTOXICATING. It was like mint, with a hint of unknown spice that opened your sinuses with the power of the flavor and left a burning sensation on your tongue. It was like pure adrenaline, addictive and completely overwhelming.

As Naruto's tongue explored Sasuke, he soon came in contact with another rival. Sasuke's tongue viciously battled with Naruto's, like a serpentine guardian of an ancient treasure. Lightly sucking on the pink muscle in his mouth, Sasuke drew Naruto deeper into the battle. Too soon, fireworks not from the mind-blowing kiss went off in both of their heads, signaling the primal need for air.

Breaking away, they panted for much needed replenishment, a single string of mingled saliva linking to soon-to-be lovers. Naruto's eyes followed the string as it bent underneath its own weight, drawing closer and closer to the slightly exposed neck of the other man. As soon as it touched skin, Naruto was there as well. He latched onto Sasuke's neck, sucking and nipping at pale ivory skin. Knowing he would leave a mark of possession, he continued with he ministrations.

Sasuke moaned as sensation took over his mind, his knees buckling as Naruto began to attack his pulse point. Feeling Sasuke's instability, Naruto began to usher the raven-haired man to the ground, using pleasure to force his rival to relinquish control.

As soon as Sasuke felt his back hit the ground, he felt curious hands making their way underneath his shirt. The calloused fingers wreaked havoc with his over-sensitive nervous system, still recuperating from the influx of hormones from Naruto's attack. He felt the roughened hands tease their way across the taunt skin stretched over strong abdominal muscles. His breath caught as they found his nipples, stimulating the sensitive buds.

Seconds later, a rush of cold air brought Sasuke back to what little senses he had left. Naruto had taken off his shirt and was intent on wiping his mind clean as he focused his oral attentions on his now-hardened nipples. Despite the sheer mass of pleasure coursing through his body, he found a way to flip their positions.

"Dobe, I'm not submitting that easily." Sasuke took the blond in a furious kiss as his fingers unzipped Naruto's jacket. Taking advantage of Naruto's apparent surprise at the change in positions, impatience brought Sasuke to pull out a kunai and destroy the blond's clothing. Sasuke sat back looking at the flustered blond beneath him, tanned skin obscured in areas by the ribbon-ed remains of what used to be his clothing.

Settling between Naruto's firm legs, Sasuke gazed at the proud erection sprouting from a nest of soft, golden curls. No wonder the dobe was always bragging, he had A HUGE reason to brag.

Naruto was a little disappointed at the reverse in positions, especially when it came at the cost of his entire current ensemble. That all changed when Sasuke licked the tip of his member, tasting the precum that was already leaking from Naruto. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like Sasuke's tongue was leaving a trail of burning sensation up and down his throbbing need. Naruto arched his back into the pleasuring actions of Sasuke's wet muscle, a loud moan signaling his need for more.

Sasuke contentedly licked Naruto's cock, feeling each moan travel through his body and magnify within his stomach. Relishing the taste from the now-steady stream of precum from Naruto's weeping phallus, Sasuke swallowed the head of the blond's cock.

Naruto's head flew back painfully as he felt Sasuke's hot mouth envelop his penis, sensation completely dominating every facet of his being. His toes curled, his mind reeled, his entire body shook with his moans of pleasure. His hands found their way to Sasuke's bobbing head, forcefully encouraging his lover to continue.

Sasuke loved every second of it. He felt his cock fight against the confines of his pants, the friction nearly unbearable. Sweeping his tongue back and forth, up and down, every movement rewarded with a resounding gasp of pleasure. Sucking forcibly, he fought to push his dobe over the edge.

The vacuuming sensation coupled with Sasuke's tongue began to overwhelm Naruto; he was desperate for release. Bucking urgently into Sasuke's mouth, he put all his effort into finding that release.

Even though various aspects of ninja training had eliminated his gag reflex, Sasuke brought his hands up to hold down the blond's thrusting hips. He was going to be the one to rip the orgasm from his blond. Burying his nose into those golden curls at the base of Naruto's need, he sensed how close his lover was.

Naruto felt all the pleasure and sensation consolidate as heat within his stomach, signaling his release. His vision and breath were stolen from him as lights consumed his mind, his body thrusting into Sasuke's mouth as he came.

Sasuke felt spurt after spurt of hot seed spill out of Naruto's spasming dick. Swallowing as much as he could, he felt trickles of the precious substance leaking from the corners of his mouth. He lifted his head from the blond's softening cock, heading for his puckered entrance. A tanned hand suddenly stopped his journey.

Eyes looking up, Sasuke saw Naruto smirking down at him-his fully erect penis standing proudly yet again. "That was great Sasuke, but now I am going to claim my prize. As many times as possible."

Flipping their positions for a second time, Naruto used the discarded kunai to dispose of the Uchiha's remaining clothes. Plunging his tongue into the other's mouth, he could still taste the salty tang of himself on the other's mouth. Savoring the dominance in his position, he let his hands explore the perfect body under his control.

Sasuke's mind reeled from the passion in that kiss, magnified by his own desire evidenced between his legs. Disappointment tinged the edges of his mind as he realized he would not be seme this time, but that thought was swept away as Naruto's mouth released his.

Naruto brought three fingers up to Sasuke's lips. "Suck." Seeing Sasuke's hesitation, he leaned forward, his mouth enticingly close to the other's ear. "It will make things go much smoother." He felt Sasuke shudder as his hot, damp breath teased the nerve ending in his skin.

Sasuke opened his mouth, drawing the suntanned digits into his mouth. Treating the fingers that same as he had Naruto's penis, he impishly watched the blond's reaction.

Naruto was overwhelmed by the lewd, sensual actions that Sasuke was performing on his fingers. Time stopped for the blond. Saliva glistened in the sun, dewdrops forming as more and more was added. The incandescent liquid was more than sufficient, but the sight alone created new heights of ecstasy. Snapping out of his reverie, Naruto withdrew his fingers, trailing them down his lover's chest, stopping finally at Sasuke's entrance.

Pushing one finger in slowly, he began to thrust his finger in and out. The tight heat was seductive, willing him to plunge deep within and find paradise. He resisted the animal urge to fuck his partner into the ground, and added a second finger, using a scissoring motion to stretch the man beneath him.

Sasuke had no idea what to think, at first their had been pain. The pain soon bled into pleasure, slowly building. Even the addition of a second finger did nothing to halt the mounting enjoyment. His hips thrust instinctively, wanting more. He felt a third finger slid next to the others, a slight burning sensation coupling with the pleasure. It still wasn't enough. "Goddamnit Naruto! Hurry up!"

Naruto moved seductively, placing his erection at the now-stretched hole. "Sheesh teme, where's all that Uchiha control?" Without another word, he thrust into Sasuke, groaning at the heat and clenching muscle. His mouth panted against the Uchiha, feeling his balls against Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke never felt anything like this; the pain was blinding, but receding. It was as if he had a second spine. He willed himself to relax, wanting to gain back the momentum lost at the entry. Wrapping his legs around the blond, he simultaneously clenched his muscles and thrust upward, dragging the blond closer as he did so. Touching his lips to the other's, Sasuke demanded more. "I'm not made of paper, dobe. Move."

Naruto almost came right then and there. The heat had suddenly gripped him tighter, and the friction was incomparably amazing. Adding in the simple vibrations of the raven-haired shinobi's words, his mind was firing off too much pleasure to contain. Instinct took over and he slowly began to move in and out of the man beneath him, feeling a gentle pleasure building within him as he steadily increased speed.

Sasuke was in heaven, the pleasure mounting uncontrollably inside of him. Naruto was thrusting powerfully now, the sensation of being filled coupled with movement. Sasuke felt his firm erection pushing against the friction of Naruto's lean abs, painting them with his precum. Arching his back into the pleasure, he was desperate for more. His breath caught as he felt something inside of him explode. It was like everything before this point had gathered into one spot and magnified in power exponentially, just waiting to unless torrents of pleasure. "God Naruto, right there!"

Dimly, Naruto was aware of Sasuke shout, lost in an oasis of pleasure void of anything beside him and the writhing body before him. Adjusting his thrusts, he struck that spot again and again, feeling the tightening friction as Sasuke reacted to the overwhelming rapture.

Both were close, they could feel it. Their bodies moved as one, reacting and provoking, taking and giving, each one a perfect compliment to the other. Sparks frazzled within their minds, lights blinding them, their consciousnesses succumbing to the needs and desires of the other.

"SASUKE!" Naruto braced himself against the ground as his orgasm tore through his body, ripping the name of his lover from his lips. He jerked as he thrust into that silken sheath and released his seed, riding out his orgasm.

Lights exploded as Sasuke felt Naruto's throbbing cock expand within him, feeling the hot cum against his innards. His own body shook with the power of his release, clarity and reason long forgotten and replaced with wanton desire and need.

Panting, Sasuke slowly removed the blond from him. Wincing slightly as he got up, he reached into what used to be a pocket and took a pill that immediately returned his body to its original state, the pain from his backside gone immediately. There were many benefits to having a medical ninja as the Hokage. He moved towards his house, deciding to get cleaned up for dinner. He only managed a step before Naruto stopped him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover. "It's a good thing you took that pill, the effects last up to a week." Kissing Sasuke's neck tenderly, he whispered, "'cause I didn't collapse, so I still get my prize. Oh, and I guess you earned this bit of information. Sex is the one thing you can never beat me at."

Sasuke gasped as he felt that mouth begin another round of pleasurable actions. He now knew that the blond's energy did, in fact, carry over into sex.

Sasuke opened his eyes groggily. He was in his bed. His room was in disarray, pictures were askew, a chair was broken, and a plant had been smashed. He turned his head and saw a blond onr nuzzled against his neck. He sighed contentedly, until he was suddenly reminded of how sticky he was. Quietly removing himself from the bed, he headed for the shower.

Sasuke began to scrub his body, searching for traces of his lover's seed. He was covered in it! There was _a lot_ between his legs, some on his chest; he could feel some on his back, his chin, in his hair, on his feet. It was _everywhere_! God, how many times did they have sex? He gathered his thoughts and drew upon what he remembered about the day previous.

There was the time at the training grounds, and the three times after that. The doorsteps, hallway, counter, table, desk, hallway again, kitchen, bedroom (Sasuke's), other bedroom (Naruto's), piano, tree, the bedroom again, and three more times there. Nineteen fucking times! God, if he hadn't taken that pill, he probably wouldn't be able to move!

After he got out of the shower, he had Naruto take a shower as well. Sasuke then headed downstairs to make breakfast. He also wanted a plan. Uke had been great the first nineteen times, but he wanted to be seme in this relationship. He needed a plan. Inspiration struck the second his dobe entered the room, a sadistic smile on his face. All he needed was a little help from Tsunade. Naruto happily began eating, talking about this or that, oblivious to the perverted plans going through his lover's mind.

The Next Day 

Naruto was waling back from Tsunade-baa chan's. He had to go for a routine check up. Everything was fine, though he was a bit weirded out by what the old hag had told him. Feeling high off his new relationship with Sasuke, he told everything to the woman. She smirked, saying something about life-mates. He didn't understand. It was okay though; Tsunade-baa chan said she had already discussed it with Sasuke.

Suddenly, something hit his back and he felt his body lock up. His eyes darted frantically, searching for his attacker. He visibly relaxed as he saw Sasuke walking towards him, that insufferable smirk on his face.

Before Naruto could speak, Sasuke took control of the conversation. "Dobe, I just got the most interesting prescription from Tsunade. She said that since I am forever bonded to you, I would need a little…leverage. So she gave me this." Sasuke held up a small vial of medicine. Popping the lid open, he swallowed the contents in one go. "That was a tonic, it raised my stamina to equal yours."

Naruto didn't know if he liked that, until his mind brought him to sex. A light bulb went off above his head as everything started to click.

Sasuke teleported himself and Naruto into his room. "That's right, dobe. Anything you can do I do better."

A/N: Yeah! I finished! Please review and tell me if I can improve my lemons in anyway. All comments are welcome! I'll have a sequel that is a SasuNaru, and all your input will go in there! Please, please review!


End file.
